hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Testring
Matt Testring '(マットテストリング ''Matto Tesutoringu) is a playable character conceived exclusively for Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. He is voiced by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, he receives the alias '''Self-Sacrificing Bionic Boy. Biography He was born August 1 and looks to be around 15 years of age. He and Tanya Vorawagon are close childhood buddies. Matt is the son of Claire Testring, a researcher and sworn rival of Jack Gorebucks'. At 8, he drowned in a vat of toxic waste that he had assumed was grape juice, with his mother just barely coming over to his aid. In the midst of what was thought to be the child's final minutes, Claire got the idea to place him in the center of a mechanical square. She adjusted it to have healing properties, and was hopeful the device could save her boy's life. What followed was something even she wasn't able to foresee: the metallic structure ended up binding itself to the youngster's body, putting him in a great deal of pain as the process went on. The doctor's inability to watch and one eruption later, the chaos subsided, and a radically different-looking Matt emerged from the rubble. Though relieved that he survived, Claire was (in a word) shocked as she saw what her boy had transformed into. With the clothes he had on tattered, a brand new weapons system equipped and an alarming growth spurt, Matt would be a born-again cyborg from this day forward. He swore to protect the person who helped raise him as well as anyone he considered an ally. '' ''Although he is much more mechanical on the surface thanks to the incident, Matt retained nearly every memory he cherished prior to it. He is best described as selfless, perceptive, transparent, and ballsy. He isn't the type to sit idly by and do nothing, nor is he somebody who likes charging in headlong. His many positive qualities aside, he *does* have a problem with saying too much in moments when being wordy isn't a necessity. Bearing in mind the amount of time he's spent hanging around Tanya, he loves eating, too, with a specific craving for cheeseburgers. '' In ''CR, he is invited to partake in a tourney hosted by Kaiser Lazlo Bianchi. Receiving word from Doctor Gorebucks that Tanya is participating, he accepts the offer. While unsure if he really cares about the grand prize, Matt will fight if it means taking full responsibility for his own actions, and he'll of course fight to keep the ones he admires safe. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"Commencing operations!" *"Go ahead, and give it your all!" *"Roger!" Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"There's a lot more to who a person is than just IQ, power, or even having the best looks. Forget that, and I'm afraid you won't get terribly far in life." *"Switching battle mode off. ...That was a good bout!" *"Your data's okay, but I don't care to save it. I'll do so whenever you decide to train harder *and* smarter!" *"Throw whatever you can in my direction, because I'm able to find many loopholes! It's in my programming, after all..." *"Mother, Tan-Tan, Gorebucks... I can hear them from afar, lending me their strength!" *"No amount of competition will stop me from moving onward! I've got things such as that covered!" *"Should I have used my Z-Scimitar to wrap this up or the G-Spear instead? Huh..." *"Now that that's settled, I'll be out for some fresh cheeseburgers and upgrades. Goodbye!" Trivia *He is seen in the OVA The Strange, the Fun & the Parasol. He's best showcased during the scene where he and Tanya have themselves a training match. **Matt's English VO is handled by Bob Klein. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cosmos Raid-only characters